


hurricanes through me

by empressearwig



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Pool Sex, rooftop pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/pseuds/empressearwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie surprises Darcy at Pemberley's rooftop pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurricanes through me

"I missed you last night."

William smiles and turns towards Lizzie's voice. She's standing behind him, dressed in a short blue dress and bare feet, her heels dangling from her fingertips. In the dim light of the pool deck, she looks like something out of one of his best dreams. His hands tighten on the towel around his neck, before he can give in to the urge to reach out and touch.

"What are you doing here?" he asks instead. "I mean, I'm very pleased to see you, of course. I just thought that you would be at home. In bed."

Lizzie shrugs and steps closer so that she's just a short step away. She drops her shoes down onto the chaise beside them and reaches out to trail her fingertips up his bare chest. "I couldn't sleep," she says. "The bed seemed very empty for some reason." She looks up at him coyly, from beneath her eyelashes. "I wonder why that was."

He swallows, hard. "Lizzie," he says, catching her fingers and holding her hand splayed against his skin. "I'm sorry. It simply wasn't practical for me to come home, since I would have had to be back at the office by three for the call with London."

"Oh, I understood," Lizzie assures him. She brings her other hand up and resumes her quest, though this hand dips lower, towards the waistband of his swim trunks. He grabs that hand too, out of self defense, and Lizzie laughs. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes," he says, his voice strangled. "Very happy. As you were well on your way to finding out."

"Why, William Darcy," she gasps, all feigned incredulity. "Just what are you insinuating?"

Now it is his turn to laugh. "You know very well," he says, trying not to make it sound like a scold. "I'm trying very hard to be considerate here, Lizzie."

She closes the gap between them, pressing herself against his still damp skin. She can't move her hands and without her heels, she can't reach his mouth, so she kisses his chest instead. She tilts her face back just far enough to look up at him and asks, "Who asked you to be?"

And with that, William's self-control snaps. He drops her hands and his slide down the silk of her dress, until they curl under her ass so that he can boost her up. Lizzie opens her mouth to speak, but he cuts off whatever quip she was about to make by sealing his mouth over hers. 

Lizzie's hands slide up his chest and go around his shoulders, until they lock around his neck. She circles his hips with her legs, rocking against him and he groans. He tears his mouth away and pants, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes," she says, and nips at his jaw. "Is it working?"

He doesn't answer, but kisses her again. His tongue thrusts into her mouth and then retreats, leaving her to follow. He stumbles back, searching by memory for an open deck chair where he can sit and make this more comfortable for both of them. He thinks that he's almost there and starts to bend in preparation, only to tumble into the pool, Lizzie still in his grasp.

When he surfaces, they've drifted apart and are both treading water. Lizzie's hair hangs wet, in front of her eyes, and her dress is clinging to her like a second skin. If he was worried about what his wet hands would do to the silk, it is utterly ruined now. He will have to buy her a new one. "I apologize," he says. "I must have misjudged the distance."

Lizzie pushes her hair back from her face and laughs. "You think?"

She doesn't seem to be angry, but still, he feels that he must ask. "You're not mad?"

"It was an _accident_ ," she says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She swims back to his side and plasters herself against his chest, leaving him to tread water for them both. "Besides, now you're all wet again. I find it...distracting."

She kisses him then, probably to stop him from saying anything else foolish. She is very accommodating in that way. He opens his mouth for her and their tongues tangle together. Her hands slide down his chest and she cups him through his shorts. He groans and she grins in triumph. She likes what she does to him, what she can reduce him to. He likes it too, but this is an extremely inconvenient location. She takes him in her hand and he stops caring.

Somehow, he doesn't know how he does it, but he moves them to the pool wall and pins her back against it. He kisses her hard, pushing her skirt up where it's sticking to her thighs. She still has her hand on his cock, working him with slow, steady strokes. He slips a finger inside her, then two, his thumb at her clit. He does this until she's arching her hips against his as desperately as he's thrusting his back against hers. She clenches against his fingers and comes. 

She pulls herself back from his mouth, gasping. She looks utterly dazed, but he's too lost in what they've done to each other to properly enjoy it. "Inside me _now_ ," she demands, and he's happy to oblige.

He slides inside her and she hooks a leg around his waist. He knows already that this is going to be an embarrassingly short affair and vows that he will make it up to her later. 

"Lizzie," he says, or moans, he can't tell the difference anymore. " _Lizzie_."

He comes and the only sound in the pool area is the sound of their harsh breathing. 

Lizzie presses her mouth against the side of his throat. "I'm not sure if this is the best or worst time to asks," she says, and he can hear the grin beneath her words. "But what am I supposed to wear out of here?"

William laughs and kisses the side of her head. "I do love you, Lizzie Bennet."

"I know," she says.


End file.
